WinryEXE
by ThatGaySassyFriend
Summary: Yep...like the title says. I hope you enjoy - yes, I did get inspiration from Sonic.EXE. I'll be posting a prequel to this later. And again, I hope you enjoy. Excerpt: "Because I need you. I'm lonely…no one else is here. I'm sorry, Winry, but this is what I need to do to get you here…with me…I miss you."


Her vision was blurry as she raised her head.

_Get up, _a voice said. She looked around – no one, no thing. Again, it spoke – _Get up!_

She found the source of the voice, finding Edward, but he wasn't exactly – _him._ Winry looked at him – his eyes weren't normal, they looked different. Like…like some kind of evil…spirit, she guessed. His eyes – black, with red, soulless pupils that stared into her crystal blue eyes, and his smile – fanged, sharp, bloody – and she suspected, _this is not him. Not him at __**all.**_

He seemed to smile sadistically before jerking her up from her hands, and she let out a cry of surprise.

"Edward? What…what happened to y-"

"I am no longer Edward," he said, his voice rough, a little deep. "He is gone. _Long gone." _

Winry froze – _No, he couldn't be – _she thought. But, she was wrong. Oh so wrong.

And again Edward smiled that – _that – _she couldn't even describe it – ah, possessed was the word she was looking for. A shiver went down her spine.

"_Do you want to play?" _he asked, in a sickly sweet voice that scared her – she gulped, not knowing what he had meant – but nodded anyways.

Winry was confused as she found herself in Risembool now. She had just been in a void. She walked around.

5 minutes. Still the same scenery.

10. Still the same.

15 – now she started to see blood.

20 – dead bodies.

25 – she saw Edward, and smiled, but again noticed, _it wasn't him- _

Nonetheless, she reached towards him, walking, walking, walking –

And now she was in what looked like the fiery pits of hell, fire all around, and broken apart Risembool now. She ran, ran, ran –

She heard Edward's heavy footsteps as he ran to her, and she ran faster – but not fast enough. And then she screamed as Edward caught her, pain coursing through her veins – and she blacked out again.

_You're too slow. Want to try again?_

Minutes later, she awoke to a city that looked like it was mostly made of metal – the future, maybe? – and again, she got up. She walked, walked, until she got to the point of blood splatters on the floor – and to her horror, one of the blood splatters was from _her Ed._

And then that horrible _thing – that horrible, horrible thing, _turned to her and said –

_FOuNd YOu! _

She suddenly ran towards him, about to hit him with her wrench, but he teleported to her other side – again, she ran to him, and again, he teleported.

Run. Teleport. Run. Teleport. Run. Teleport. It was an endless pattern of running and teleporting –

_So many souls to play with, so little time… would you agree?_

Winry growled at the voice. "Hell no!"

Then more pain, and another black out.

And then she woke _again – _this time, in a _– castle?_

Winry shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she walked, walked to get out, and she knew, she _knew, _that there was going to be at _least _one blood stain – and, sure enough, she had been right. She walked, kept walking, and thought –

_Isn't this a little repetitive? What's the whole point of this?_

And then, a reply, a warm, heartfelt reply, that almost made her cry –

**Because I need you. I'm lonely…no one else is here. I'm sorry, Winry, but this is what I need to do to get you here…with me…I miss you.**

Winry gulped and nodded, knowing who had said that – Edward. Her Edward. The real him.

And then Edward, but not hers, popped in front of her, and she inhaled, closing her eyes, ready for the pain – and again, pain coursed through her veins, but she said nothing, didn't even scream – and another blackout.

When she woke up again, she looked down to see herself covered in blood, and she knew this was the price she had to pay – her very own soul. She looked into what she guessed was a mirror, looking into her horrifying eyes, her creepy smile, the blood dripping from her sharp teeth –

Then saw Edward, who looked the same as her, with a saddened expression on his face – and immediately knew, this _was _her Edward. She looked to him, and a tear fell out of one of her soulless eyes – a drop of blood. Edward walked to her, enveloping her in a hug.

_**I'm sorry.**_


End file.
